Toy Fight
by deadsylifer
Summary: Zuko and Katara argue over a stuffed toy while she is being held on his ship, part of a larger story I'm working on.


He looked at the stuffed toy laying on his bed with something close to disgust. "No."

"What?"

"That... thing... isn't staying on _my_ bed."

She picked it up and cuddled it. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "I like it," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

She frowned, looking at it curiously. "I... it's... hmm," she said, turning it and tilting her head. "Maybe a bug? Or a... It was a gift."

"Of course it was," he snapped, looking around his room at all her other _gifts_.

Katara glared at him. "You're just jealous," she said.

"Of a toy?"

"That I'm getting gifts," she said airily, "When's the last time you got a gift?"

He resisted the urge to touch his scar. "I'm a man, men dont need to get gifts," he said.

"You're a spoiled brat and nobody likes you." Her radient smile cloaked her icy words.

His eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Waterbender."

She smirked and he really wanted to kick her. "Whats the matter, _your highness_, too close to the truth?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. All of wich was wasted when he opened his eyes to that smart ass smirk again. "I don't want to fight with you today," he said irritably.

She arched a toy, dropping the stuffed toy on the bed. "Why, is today a special occassion?"

He glared at her. "I'm warning you..."

She laughed and his temper flared. He wondered if Waterbenders could drown and briefly contemplated throwing her over board. "We already know I can take you, _your highness_."

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled. He snapped out a ring of fire, circling them. Katara yelped and jumped away from the fire, closer to him. "I'm not fighting with you over a toy!" he hissed, drawing the circle tighter so she was forced to keep moving toward him.

"I'm keeping it!" she snapped back, keeping a wary eyes on the fire. Twice it singed her clothes before she moved.

"Not in my bed!"

"Then sleep somewhere else!"

"You're not a child, you don't need a childs toy!" he growled. She was less then a foot away from him now.

"It's snuggly," she shot back.

With a flick of his wrist, he closed the circle tight around them, forcing her to press against him. "I wasn't aware you wanted something to snuggle," he said, his voice husky, a smirk on his lips.

She braced her hands on his chest, tilting her head back to look up at him. Her cheeks flamed. "Don't even think about it," she hissed, but her voice lost it's usual tartness.

He lowered his head and her eyes widened. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it," he growled softly. His hands rested on her shoulders for a moment before sliding down her arms to catch her wrists. "You really shouldn't play with fire, Waterbender."

She felt his breath fan over her face, smelling like the sweet wine they had with dinner, and shivered. "That's not my name," she said softly. She felt strange, like butterflies fluttered in her belly. Her heart thudded in her chest and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. She hated that she wanted him to. Neither seemed to notice that the fire no longer held them together.

"Katara," he amended softly. He liked the way it rolled off his lips. Her luminous eyes pulled him toward her, he felt sure he could drown in thier liquid depths. His head dipped lower and her eyes fluttered closed. He chastised himself, telling himself he knew better. This was a horrible idea. Just a taste, he thought, one sip...

"Nephew, I-" Iroh stopped short and the teenagers jumped guiltily apart. If looks could kill, he was sure Zuko would have just put him in an early grave. Katara's face flamed a bright red. "Nevermind," he said, ducking out of the room and closing the door this time behind him. On the other side, he smiled to himself. Almost, he thought.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "I had better go see what he wants," he mumbled, neither was willing to meet the others eyes. She nodded anyway. "There's... um... clothes in the cabinet, if you want to sleep in.. something different," he said, "They're mine so... um, yeah. The cabinet." He made a hasty retreat.


End file.
